


My Heart is a Hollow Plain

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Skysolo, Force Choking, Guard Han Solo, I just realized they didn't use protection, M/M, Reading this over, Rough Sex, Sith Luke Skywalker, They're really lovey-dovey in this, Trans Male Character, Trans!Luke Skywalker, actually, also, hope that doesn't disappoint, this may come up later in a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han wants Luke to teach him a lesson about respect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart is a Hollow Plain

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! Time to go to church and find Jesus.

The display of love between the Sith Lord, Luke Skywalker, and his faithful guard, Han Solo, was not unusual, but no less strange in its irony. Two of the most feared men in all of The Empire smiled, laughed and embraced in the _Executor_ ’s hangar (only after Han gave a customary bow in reverence to his prince, of course.) By how the pair lovingly caressed each other’s faces before sharing a bone-melting kiss, an assumption could be made that they hadn’t seen one another in weeks; Han’s mission had only lasted three days. 

The romantics among the imperials cooed at the act. The cynics balked. Regardless, their public affection ended with a near sprint to their quarters. 

-*- 

“I’ve missed you, my love,” Luke sighed between deep kisses. Trailing over the contours of his body and removing pieces of his uniform, Han’s hands were making it difficult to concentrate on forming words. Yet, Luke needed his lover to know the depth of his despair and happiness at his departure and return. 

Han chuckled against his lips, “Missed you too, your worship.” 

The older man could feel power, like electricity, conducting beneath Luke’s heated skin. Aggravation filled the force link between them with hot liquid magma. It was just on the other side of uncomfortable, but well worth the cool amusement he projected back to Luke. 

“You know I hate it when you call me that,” Luke growled. The imperial prince dove in for another bruising kiss. In his annoyed haste, his hands tore the front of Han’s shirt, the buttons of which clattered noisily onto the floor. The sounds sobered him; the slightest twinge of regret over the ruined garment tempered his mood. 

_Oh no, that simply won’t do_. Han escaped their kiss to murmur, “Guess I never learn,” pulling the younger man back into their game. 

Not quite assured, Luke reached out through their link. Tendrils of feelings and emotions probed Han’s mind gently, curiously, politely asking for permission to gather his intentions. The former smuggler opened his thoughts with glee. Fantasies glimmered between them, of submission and domination, birthed by the sight of Luke holding a rebel by the throat with the force. The image was shrouded with veiled jealousy, for such an act seemed intimate, in a way, and Han was not one to share even these violent gestures with another. 

“Maybe I should teach you a lesson,” Luke snarled. 

The Sith Lord’s belt was relieved from his waist. His trousers gave little resistance, pooling over his ankles with the slightest tug from Han’s crooked finger. “Maybe you should,” the ex-smuggler challenged. 

Liberated to do as he pleased, Luke used his powers to lift Han by the neck and toss him onto their shared bed. Delight twinkled between them, although where it originated from, neither could truly tell. 

Luke shimmied out of his underwear. Han watched in rapt fascination as his lord slowly made his way over to him, moving in calculated, predatory steps. He settled over his still clothed lap, his hips rocked just above Han's restrained erection. There was enough friction to drive Han wild, but not enough to relieve the ache of his arousal. 

“Luke -” Han began, but he was interrupted by an invisible hand closing over his throat. It was difficult to breathe, though he was in no real danger. Perfect. 

A mockery of a smile graced Luke’s lips. Fingers trailed down Han’s cheek. “Hush, pet, I know what you want, but you haven’t earned it yet,” he whispered just over his mouth. 

Han’s desperation flooded Luke’s senses. It would have been overwhelming if not for his exercise in restraint. Despite reigning himself in, a familiar throbbing between his legs began. Liquid heat pooled unbearably.

“Beg,” Luke commanded hoarsely. “Beg to fuck me.” 

“Please,” Han rasped. The pressure on his windpipe increased. His cock twitched. “P-please, I n-need you.” 

Luke’s grip on the man loosened ever-so slightly. A genuine smile warmed his features as his eyes sparkled with mirth and love. “Good boy.” 

Invisible hands unfastened Han’s belt, freed him from the bottom-half of his clothing, and stroked his cock with light, teasing manipulations. The guard’s hips bucked against the mental ministrations, the response quick and immediate. A low moan was wrought from his lips. 

Feeling merciful, Luke decided he had played enough with the man. Truthfully, he too was feeling desperate. Three days without touch drove Luke to position himself over Han’s erection and sink upon it with little preparation. No matter, soaked flesh parted easily for his lover’s thick cock. 

Han groaned beneath him, but the sound had a distinct lack of quality. With a slight startle, Luke realized that his throat was still enclosed in his grasp. Luke thought about releasing Han entirely to focus on riding him to oblivion, but his guard sent waves of passion through their connection. Han wanted it like this. 

Luke moved his hips in tiny circles, afraid to concentrate too much on his own pleasure and not enough on Han’s safety. No matter the assurances, this he would not compromise on. 

Instead, Han took the lead to thrust up into his prince, causing the boy to whimper, writhe and mewl at the speed and intensity of his hurried love making. Meanwhile, as a reward, the pressure around his neck increased. 

Han projected how much enjoyment he took from Luke’s control. He knew that his lord could easily kill him, discard him like trash, but he wouldn’t. Even with Luke’s godly power keeping his breathing constricted, he trusted the younger man implicitly. To be so loved and wanted, it truly made Han feel special. 

“Han!” Luke cried out. He wasn't sure if it was Han’s expert aim to his sweet spot or his emotions that brought him so quickly to the edge. Yet, with only a few measured strokes over his clit, the boy’s cunt contracted around Han’s magnificent length. He came nearly sobbing in ecstasy. 

Han gasped as he, too, followed Luke over the precipice of orgasm, milked of his seed by the wonderfully tight heat around him. His breathing returned completely, adding to his bliss. 

After several deep, ragged breaths, the Sith Lord rolled off of his guard to occupy the space between his arms. Han smiled as he stroked sweat-soaked blonde bangs away from Luke’s face. How ironic, he thought, that the most powerful being in all of the galaxy was his small, adorable lover, wrapped neatly in his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Critiques, comments and kudos give this poor author validation.


End file.
